Help
by dragonpearlz
Summary: Written for Obi/Qui Support's Party like it's 1999 challenge. Sneezefic. Non-Slash. Obi-Wan cares for Qui-Gon during a rather intense flu. Qui-Gon helps Obi-Wan deal with some emotional issues.


Challenge: ObiQuiSupport: Wildhuntress's 'Party like it's 1999'

Summary: While waiting for the Senate to report during TPM, Obi-Wan notices that Qui-Gon is in less than perfect condition.

_During the Phantom Menace: _

Obi-Wan watched as his over tired Master slept, sprawled out on the couch. Lines of exhaustion streaked his face and combined with wisps of graying hair to make him look more aged and frail than Obi-Wan had ever seen him.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. Part of him wanted to wake his Master and move him to the bed. But, he dared not wake him. Qui-Gon was exhausted, possibly to the point of needing assistance. He sighed again as he recalled past instances where Qui-Gon needed assistance. To put it lightly, Qui-Gon was not an easy patient.

_Soon after Bandomeer:_

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware that someone else was in the room. But, the couch was so comfortable that he didn't want to move.

He heard a deep sigh from between the couch and the bedrooms. "Go to bed, Padawan." It was his Master. The man who inspired pride within the very core of Obi-Wan. The man who had held his dreams in his palm and, at the last possible minute, decided to fulfill them, rather than cast them aside.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. "'m sorry, Master," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. But, his Master was already in his sleep chamber.

Obi-Wan sighed, a small tired sigh. He hadn't meant to fall asleep waiting for his Master. He had wanted to ask how his Master's night out with Mace and Adi-Mundi had been. He had meant to ask him if he needed water or medication to help him sleep or prevent a hangover. But, he had fallen asleep. And, that caused him to miss his chance to care for his Master.

The next day at breakfast, Qui-Gon was unusually quiet. Obi-Wan had awoken early to make a hangover acceptable meal: toast, juice, java, and some fruit; nothing that would turn his Master's stomach too much, but food that would sustain him throughout the day.

After nibbling on some toast and sipping some juice, Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "Padawan, why were you asleep on the couch?"

"I wanted to wait up for you," was Obi-Wan's honest, yet simple, response.

Qui-Gon was touched. But, he was still cold inside. Obi-Wan had started to melt the ice, but coldness was still etched in his heart. "Next time don't bother."

Obi-Wan was crushed. How correct Xanatos has been about him continuously working to gain the support of Qui-Gon. And, about how Qui-Gon never seemed to want to give it. Obi-Wan wondered if things would have been different if he had not betrayed Qui-Gon on Medela/Daan. So many mistakes in such a short time. "Yes, Master," he said, moving away from the table.

He noticed his cup from the night before still on the end table. He immediately went to it. The tea that he had tried to keep warm for his Master was now ice cold.

"And, next time, put your cup away before you go to bed. We don't want bugs," Qui-Gon added. His voice gruff with exhaustion.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan whispered sadly.

_One Year Later:_

Obi-Wan came into their chambers like a wave of pure energy. "Master, you should have been there!" he exclaimed.

Qui-Gon smiled, one of his rare smiles. "Yoda and Mace have already contacted me. I hear you did very well in the competition." He coughed lightly.

"You're still coughing, Master?" Earlier that morning, Obi-Wan had suppressed his disappointment when his Master said that he was 'too busy to be bothered' with the competition. But, he also noticed that his Master was suppressing coughs. He wasn't interested in breakfast either. Obi-Wan's anger dissolved into concern as he watched his Master doze on the couch instead of help him with breakfast. He could feel the tentative bond between them open as his Master slept. He felt his Master's exhaustion. He knew that he wasn't 'too busy'. He knew he was sick.

"Just a bit. It must be my allergies." He turned his head quickly, "Huk-shoo!" As if to accentuate his point his sneeze brought on a wave of sniffles that caused him to blush.

Obi-Wan started brewing tea. "Master, I didn't know you had allergies."

"Huh…uk-shoo!" After a strong sniff he responded. "Dunk weed. A-and… shoo!... dust."

'Definitely sick,' Obi-Wan thought as he brought his Master tea. Dunk weed wouldn't be in season for months yet, and their chambers were kept far too tidy to be considered dusty. "Here," he said, handing him the tea.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," he replied, softly. He was exceptionally exhausted, and had slept for most of the day. He felt guilty about his abruptness with Obi-Wan that morning, and was filled with pride when he heard that the anger and hurt that he had initially felt from Obi-Wan had not overwhelmed him.

"Master, I'm going to take a shower. Will you be…" he caught himself immediately. "I'm sorry. I'm going to take a shower."

"Obi-Wan, what were you going to say?"

Obi-Wan paused and started staring at his feet. "I was going to ask if you would be all right, while I took a shower. But, I realized that it was stupid. You've been fine all day. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be condescending."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I appreciate your concern. But, I will be fine. Go. Shower."

Obi-Wan smiled.

After he left, Qui-Gon smiled as he sipped his tea. Obi-Wan's smiles were rare, but so rewarding. His Padawan was closer than he thought regarding his condition. Qui-Gon had woken up with a fever and a pounding headache. Before Obi-Wan left, Qui-Gon had nearly choked himself trying to suppress the coughs. It broke his heart to miss Obi-Wan's competition. But, he couldn't risk infecting the rest of the Temple. He thought it was just a cold, but after recently completing a mission, he couldn't be too careful.

He wished he could give himself gracefully to illness, as he had instructed Obi-Wan. But, he could not. He couldn't depend on Obi-Wan like that. He couldn't make himself a burden.

_One Year Later_

Qui-Gon's heart broke as he listened to Obi-Wan's sobs. "Obi, would you like to talk about it?" he asked, standing in the doorway to his Padawan's room. His voice was soft and soothing, and his eyes pleading. He felt he would do anything to take away his friend – his son's - pain.

"No… I know the pain will go away in time, Master… but, why Qui? Why is it that she didn't want to be with me?"

Qui-Gon smiled, sympathetically. Taking Obi-Wan's decision to converse with him as permission to enter, he came in and sat on the bed. "The gentler sex can be … peculiar… and particular. And, especially before they cultivate experience on how fragile men can be…"

"I'm not fragile!" Obi-Wan burst out, angrily. Quickly, his anger turned to shame. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just so…"

"Hurt," Qui-Gon finished for him. His long arms wrapped around Obi-Wan as his Padawan collapsed into them. "I know. I have been hurt too."

This seemed to reach Obi-Wan, as the tears stopped falling, at least momentarily. "You? What idiot would ever hurt you?"

Qui-Gon felt his anger flare. But, he immediately calmed it. He knew that Obi-Wan didn't mean any disrespect by the statement. He took a deep breath and opened his heart. The pain was raw – new – bleeding. But, Obi-Wan needed him now. He needed to know that he wasn't alone in this. He needed to know that Qui-Gon understood his pain.

Qui-Gon took a deep cleansing breath. "You heard about Master Tahls most recent mission, yes?"

Obi-Wan looked at him blankly. The whole Temple knew about it. They had attended her memorial service. There was barely a dry eye there – save his Master's. Obi-Wan had heard his Master crying alone in his room though. But, he didn't feel it was his place to help him heal. His Master had made it apparent that he didn't want Obi-Wan's help.

"Yes, then." He cleared his throat. He felt his eyes grow prickly with tears. He sniffled wetly.

"Master? Are you coming down ill again?" Obi-Wan asked gently. He immediately cringed. Qui-Gon had never told him that he was ill the year before. He had surmised. And, by surmising he was guessing. And, that was questioning his Masters wisdom. "I'm sorry. I'm just bad," Obi Wan said. A new wave of tears and grief washed over him.

"Obi… you're not bad. No… no…you're not bad at all. Observant to a fault, perhaps. But, that's not bad. You're not bad." He pushed his feelings aside for a moment.

"Qui… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surmise. I won't question your judgment on what to and not to tell me. Just…" he quickly brushed his tears aside. "I'm sorry. You were going to tell me something. What was it?"

"You first," Qui-Gon answered. He wanted to know what the 'just' entailed. He wanted to know what his Padawan was keeping from him.

"I asked you first."

"You did at that," he said looking into the determined, yet tear streaked face of his Padawan. "Okay. But, afterwards, you finish your sentence."

"Deal." Obi-Wan said.

"Tahl and I were lovers." As soon as the words escaped his lips his tears started to run anew. The pain in his chest could never be closed and there weren't enough tears to fill it.

Whatever Obi-Wan had expected him to say, it wasn't that. And, now, his strong determined Master was hunched before him, head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Wrapping his smaller arms as far as they could go around his Master, Obi-Wan started muttering softly to him. "Shh… Qui… I didn't know. I'm sorry I didn't know. I would have supported you so much more fully. I would have gone somewhere else to cry out my sorrows. My Master, please forgive me, I did not mean to cause you pain."

Hearing his Padawan blame himself for his pain made him sob all the harder. "Padawan, this isn't about you," he choked out. What he had meant to say was that his Padawan did not cause him pain. What he had meant to say was that there was no way Obi-Wan could have known. What he had meant to say was that he was honored the Obi-Wan felt comfortable enough to stay home and talk to him. But, that's not what he said.

"Of course, Master. I apologize. I didn't mean to ignore your feelings." 'I'm just bad,' he thought to himself. But, there bond was stronger now, and Qui-Gon felt the thought.

'You're not bad, Obi… you're so good…so so good to a doddering old fool like me.' The thought floated across their bond and Obi-Wan grabbed onto his Master and held him even tighter.

"I loved her…" Qui-Gon gasped through the tears.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan realized Qui-Gon really did understand his pain. More than he understood it himself. Tears welled up in his eyes as the two of them consoled each other long into the night.

_Back to the Phantom Menace_

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the progression of their relationship. They were now closer than brothers. They were the envy of most new Padawan/Master pairings. And, they both saw the humor in that. They could read each other's thoughts – even without the bond. They could finish each other's sentences. And, deep down, Obi-Wan did not want to be released. Even when the time for his trials came.

But, that was the future, and he would have to survive the present in order to deal with that. "Master… Qui-Gon. Come, it's time for bed."

Their chambers were lavish, and although the Jedi Temple was only a few blocks away, Queen Amadala had insisted that they stay for her protection. They had agreed, but were both humored and surprised to find that there was only one bed.

They each had tried to set themselves up on the couch, but it was far too uncomfortable. So, not for the first time, they shared a bed – like brothers.

"M… okay. Obi… you take the bed."

Obi-Wan sighed. He looked at those lines of exhaustion and knew that if he let Qui-Gon sleep out here he would not only be ill in the morning, but in considerable pain.

"Come now, Master," Obi-Wan said, firmly yet gently tugging Qui-Gon up off the couch.

"Mmm… Obi… I just want to ketchhh!" He sneezed heavily and stumbled forward.

Obi-Wan grabbed his Master and was surprised when he realized that Qui-Gon was still wearing his cloak.

"Master, are you cold?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon pulled his cloak tightly around him. "Yes. Aren't you?"

The room was actually warmer than they were typically accustomed to. 'Fever then', he thought. "It's no matter, Master. Come, let's get to bed."

The short trip to the bedroom took several minutes. Qui-Gon's fever had risen sharply and made it difficult for him to walk straight. And the sneezing wasn't helping either.

"Heh-eh-kaetchoo!" he sneezed forcefully, nearly falling into the bed.

"How long have you felt ill, Qui?" Obi-Wan asked, helping Qui-Gon onto his back, and starting to pull off his boots.

Qui-Gon sniffed and sighed. "Not very long. I've just been exhausted. But, now…"

"I can tell," Obi-Wan said, cutting him off. He knew that Qui-Gon didn't like to talk about his illnesses. So, he decided he wouldn't make him.

"What can you tell, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, intrigued. He wanted to explain how he felt. He finally knew he could trust Obi-Wan.

"You're exhausted, feverish, and sneezing. You've probably got a headache, and from what I can tell from our bond, you're ears and throat aches as well. You're probably coming down with some sort of flu. So, let's get you into bed, and pour lots of fluids into you. We only have a few days of rest – at best. If we take good care of you now, maybe we can keep this from developing into the flu, and keep it at a bad cold."

Qui-Gon felt pride swell within him. His Obi-Wan was correct. About all of it. It was as if he had read his mind. Finally, he thought, their bond was complete.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," he replied. He was surprised at how gruff his voice sounded.

Obi-Wan removed his Master's lightsaber. His fingers grazing the sacred metal with precision, care, and respect.

Qui-Gon coughed freely, and quickly cupped his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry, Obi. It snuck out."

"Qui, it's okay. You rest now. I'll go get a few items to make tonight more bearable." He brushed his fingers against Qui-Gon's forehead. He was burning up, beads of sweat starting to bead up along his hairline.

Obi-Wan returned what seemed like moments later, with a pitcher of water, a bowl, a cup, a washcloth, tissues, and a wastebasket. He set the supplies on the table, and smiled at his now sleeping Master.

"Kessh! Ob-Hep-Tesshh! bi?"

Obi-Wan pried his eyes open. He had taken the cushions from the couch and fell asleep next to the bed instead of in it. "Yes, Master?" he asked, sleepily, pushing himself up off the floor.

Qui-Gon's features relaxed when he saw Obi-Wan, but it was only for a second. "Hep-Ketissh!" The sneeze threw him forward, tossing his long hair over his shoulders. He reached over and grabbed a tissue, trying to clear his nose with a loud honk.

"Blessings, Master," Obi-Wan said, sitting on the side of the bed. He looked at the chrono – five hours had passed. It was a better nap than he thought Qui-Gon would be able to get.

"Obi… why were you sleeping on the floor?" Qui-Gon asked, his eyes filled with genuine concern.

"Not on the floor, Qui. On cushions. I wanted to give you as much of the bed as you needed."

"Don't," Qui-Gon practically whined.

Obi-Wan stood up. "Don't what?"

"Leave," Qui-Gon whispered. He was shamed by his request. But, he felt so terrible that he couldn't hide it, as he had done in the past. He couldn't recall the last time when a mere sniffle was enough for both his ears and his temples to feel as if they were going to explode.

He rechecked his mental shields. It was bad enough that he felt this way, but he would not allow Obi-Wan to share his symptoms – especially when he didn't share the disease.

He sneezed harshly, barly catching the spray. As his body whipped itself forward, he felt his shields start to fall. Quickly, he slammed them back up and winced ath the pain from the extra exertion.

"Let them down, Master," Obi-Wan said gently. He was sitting on the bed now, with one arm extended as an invitation to Qui-Gon. Never before had he seen his Master so ill. Well, never that he wanted him so close anyway.

_A few years earlier_

The pain blinded Qui-Gon in a blinding burst of black and silver stars. He felt his face go numb as his opponent's blade ripped through his cheek. With focus he didn't know he possessed he raised his lightsaber in a defensive stance. He didn't know how he remained standing, and apparently his opponent didn't either. Before he could sense what was coming, his opponent punched him in the face, not once, but twice. Qui-Gon's neck snapped backwards, and he fell to the ground.

/Obi.../ he sent across their bond. But, it was too late, the pain overwhelmed him and he passed into darkness.

"What happened?" the healer exclaimed as Obi-Wan rushed onto the ship, carrying Qui-Gon over his shoulder?

I don't know. When I got there, he was already unconscious and bleeding. His face seems to have been ripped up pretty badly. He shook the vision of finding his master lying in a crumpled heap, in a pool of his own blood, out of his head. He gagged as his eyes focused on that long hair saturated with blood. Even as he picked him up, streams of blood poured from his Master's mouth.

"You okay?" the healer asked. "I need you conscious to help. You know how he gets if he thinks you're not there."

Obi-Wan nodded. He knew all too well how dependent Qui-Gon's subconscious had become on Obi-Wan's presence. His Master would become violent, belligerent, and even depressed or ill if he worked himself up enough.

He gripped Qui-Gon's hand and held on tightly. "I'm here," he said in a low calming voice. He sent a warm wave of comfort across their bond. He felt Qui-Gon weakly squeeze his hand back. "He's ready," he told the healer," let's do this.

Qui-Gon gingerly touched the side of his face. They had to put stitches in because the knife wound had cut clear though his cheek. He had been put on a liquid only diet, and was instructed not to speak for long periods of time until the stitches came out

The two punches to the face had broken his nose, and although the healers had been able to fix that, the sensation still made him feel fuzzy brained. He had been placed on inactive duty until he had sufficiently healed.

He was just finishing making dinner. A protein shake for him and chicken and rice for Obi-Wan. Obi was dealing with the debriefing for him, and he sighed as a wave of guilt washed over him about that. Obi-Wan had been told to take a back seat while he handled most of the negotiations. And he had. But, that meant that he didn't understand the ins and outs of the mission. And it meant that he hadn't been in the room when Qui-Gon was attacked. In fact, he had been so far removed from the negotiations that he couldn't get to Qui-Gon until after the attack. Qui-Gon sighed. He knew that the Council would not be kind to Obi-Wan for not being next to his Master when the fight broke out. But, he also knew that it wasn't Obi-Wan's fault. He was only following orders.

The door to their quarters slid opened. Obi-Wan walked in slowly. His pallor was more pale than usual and Qui-Gon wasn't sure but he thought Obi-Wan was trembling. "How did it go?" Qui-Gon asked, wincing at both the pain and how thick his voice sounded.

Obi-Wan knelt before him, as if he was going to meditate. "Master, I apologize for my inability to protect you. I hope that in my inabilities you do not see faults that are impossible to work with. I will improve and earn your trust back again. Whatever it is about myself or my abilities that you do not trust, please let me know and I will fine tune them, so that the next time we go into hostile negotiations you will trust me to stand by your side instead of in your shadows. I thank you for the knowledge that you have imparted on me, and hope that you will continue to do so."

"Obi..." Qui-Gon was stunned. Obi-Wan had never said anything so formal to him, nor had he ever done anything to make him doubt his abilities to such a high degree. "I do not know what the Council said to you, but I am not disappointed with you. I am proud of you, my Obi-Wan. You most assuredly saved my life." He helped Obi-Wan to his feet. "Dinner?" he offered.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "With all due respect, Master, I am tired and I want to go to sleep. Please forgive me. I will have breakfast with you tomorrow." And, without another word, Obi-Wan slipped into his bed chambers.

Qui-Gon sat down heavily and swallowed. Whatever the Council had said had certainly done a number on Obi-Wan. He would have to work harder to include Obi-Wan in his duties. He vowed never to let his Padawan take the fall for his mistakes again.

Qui-Gon lay unconscious in the Healing Dome.

"Well," Obi-Wan said dryly, "that's the second time that I haven't been there when he's needed me." His heart ached to see his Master in this state.

According to the healers, his wound had become infected, causing him to run a fever. They said he's be able to be brought home tonight, but the memory of finding Qui-Gon in a pool of his own blood was still too new. The memory of the Council stating his failings as a Padawan, to the Order and to his Master, still rang in his mind. He was unable for forsee that Qui-Gon would try to fix his problem. And that was an issue. His Master never liked to see him in pain, and if Obi-Wan had a problem that Qui-Gon could fix, he would. Obi should have known better. He shouldn't have been so dramatic. He should have kept his pain to himself. Was there any way he didn't fail his master in the past week?

Mace put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "He told me about the mission."

Obi-Wan shrugged it off. "Yea?"

"On behalf of the Council, I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan murmured.

Qui-Gon coughed dryly.

Quickly, Obi-Wan went to his side and gave him water.

/Obi…?/ he sent weakly, through their bond.

/It's okay, Master/ Obi-Wan sent back. /I'm here./

Qui-Gon coughed again and went to touch his face.

"No!" Obi-Wan said, quickly grabbing Qui-Gon's hand.

Qui-Gon tried to take his hand back, but found himself unable to do so. /Why?/

"It's infected, Qui," Obi-Wan whispered. He cast a wayward glance at Mace. He almost expected to be chastised again.

Instead Mace took his cue. "It's good to see you awake Qui. You gave us all quite a scare." He clapped his old friend on the shoulder. "I'll tell the Council that you're awake," he finished and took his leave.

"How did it get infected?" he asked, feeling the inside of his cheek with his tongue. He recalled Obi-Wan carefully cleaning the wound at least three times daily. He couldn't imagine it getting infected.

"I didn't get the back stitches. And apparently the rinse they gave you didn't reach them either. The infection started back there and moved its way through the wound. The healers say you shouldn't be speaking at all now. That we should communicate through the bond only." Suddenly he realized he'd been talking. He bit his lip. He really was quite the inattentive Padawan.

/Obi? What is it?/ Qui-Gon asked, the worry flooding through their bond.

And, he didn't shield in time. /I don't know, Master. I've been so inattentive lately. Forgive me…please…/

The last word came across so quietly that Qui-Gon couldn't sense it. Therefore, he didn't respond.

Obi-Wan shuddered at the darkness that surrounded them then. It was a wonder that the whole Temple didn't see the dark forces at work.

He lowered his mental shields enough to let Qui-Gon feel his devotion, but not enough for him to be affected by Qui-Gons symptoms.

Qui-Gon sneezed heavily again.

Obi-Wan stifled the reflex to catch his Master as he jolted forwad. Giving him time to relieve his nose, Obi-Wan let him fall back when he was ready.

Qui-Gon panted heavily with exhaustion and congestion.

"How are we going to handle the delegations tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon only sniffed in response.

"I can go, and you can stay here and rest," Obi-Wan suggested.

He felt Qui-Gon stiffen at the suggestion.

"Don't leave," Qui-Gon whispered. He remembered only burdening a padawan this heavily once. It was Xanatos. And, already he could see the extreme differences between his and Obi-Wan's healing techniques. Xan had been very hands off, only coming in to bring Qui-Gon food and drink and to check his temperature. Qui-Gon had pleaded wth Xan not to leave, but Xan would just put Qui-Gon into a force suggested sleep and go about his business. Obi-Wan was more hands on, and it looked like he would do everything within his power to abide by Qui-Gon's suggestion.

"Well…," Obi-Wan paused to consider his options. "Since the delegations cannot be postponed, what say you about us going, but I'll do the speaking. You can coach me mentally, and the rest of the time, you can relax."

Qui-Gon nodded once to comply with the plan.

The next day, Obi-Wan woke up early to meditate and order a simple breakfast of tea, juice, toast and oatmeal for Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon smiled when he saw the food. He struggled to sit up and was able to do so with minimal help from Obi-an. He spooned a bit of the oatmeal out, but was unable to get the spoon to his mouth, because his hand was shaking so badly. The mere effort of spooning took so much out of him.

Obi-Wan frowned. His Master had never requested him to stay by his side. Nor had he ever let him help before. He wondered if that was because he had never felt so vunerable before, if it was because he had never trusted Obi-Wan to such a degree before. Whatever the reason, Obi-Wan was glad to be there. Difficult as it was to watch his Master struggle to not let his illness overwhelm him, it would have been worse to think of Qui-Gon facing this alone.

"Hek-kissit!" Qui-Gon stifled into his handkerchief. He was indeed ready to give Obi-wan any advice that was necessary. However, his Padawan as doing a stellar job on his own. His choice of words were fluid and diplomatic and all the while he kept an eye on Qui-Gon, who had decided to sit and watch from the audience section of the room, rather than make a spectacle of himself in the front.

/_Blessings Master./_

Qui-Gon wanted to respond, but the need to sneeze was still upon him. "Hep-Kesshhh!" He coughed twice the blew his nose.

Queen Amadala's eyes shifted his way, not for the first time. He could feel her stare upon him, so he leaned back and tried to look neutral.

Obi-wan's gaze followed the Queen's. He saw his Master, flushed with fever with sweat beading on his brow, trying to look interested. But, to Obi-Wan's attentive eyes he looked sick and exhausted.

Suddenly, he felt a tickle in their bond.

He watched as his normaly strong and sure master was thrown backwards then forwards with a sneeze that sent ripples in the force as it rose through his body. Tossed forward, and having finally expelled as sneeze that was as loud as it was wet, and sounded as if it tickled every atom of his insides, Qui-Gon flushed in humiliation and stayed bent over as he blew his nose wetly.

A round of quiet respectful salutes, meaning 'bless you' echoed throughout the room.

The Queen was impressed by Obi-Wan's ability to remain concentrated on the task at hand. However, she noticed that he had yet to take his eyes off Qui-Gon.

She calculated the likelihood of the Trade Federatoin giving her what she wanted. Convinced that they would not concede this early in the negotiations she delivered a final threat. "Either you concede or these negotiations will have to end for now."

"But, your majesty…"

"That is a no then?"

"We don't have the rights…" they groveled.

"Then I suggest you get them and I will not speak with you until then." With that, she got up and left the room, leaving Obi-Wan to scramble after her.

"Your Majesty, I don't want to question your judgment. However," he started.

"Your Master is ill. Go to him," she cut in.

Finally understanding, Obi-Wan bowed and went to Qui-Gon.

"This is quite embarrassing you know," Qui-Gon said. They had stopped to rest several times on the way back to their chambers. Fear of infecting others kept them on the footpaths. But, fatigue was quickly winning the battle for Qui-Gon's constitution.

'Bad,' Obi-Wan thought. Memories of their darker past flooded him. Even now, he thought he was being attentive, but it was not enough. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Hekessh!" A pause. "Why?"

"I should have seen this coming. I should not have let you get so ill."

"Stop." Qui-Gon's tone was firm. "Had I been exhibiting symptoms that were ignored that would be another issue. But, this came on so suddenly. There is no blame in this."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, Master."

Slowly, they made their way back to their chambers, where they both settled onto the couch. Qui-Gon closed his eyes almost immediately. Since Obi-Wan couldn't tell if it was due to sleep or meditation he left him alone.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon made a snuffling noise. Then a snort.

Afraid that Qui-Gon would spray a wet sneeze all over the place, Obi-Wan put a handkerchief up to Qui-Gon's face. But, to his surprise, tears leaked from Qui-Gon's eyes.

Placing a hand on his Master's arm Obi-Wan gave him a gentle squeeze.

Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open.

"Master, are you all right?"

"Oh Obi… what have I done to you?" Qui-Gon asked, choking back tears.

"Nothing, Master. Everything is fine."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Not fine." He sniffled, but was thoroughly stuffed up. "Obi, I'm sorry."

Completely confused, Obi-Wan took him into his arms again, and let him rest his head on his shoulder. "Let's start from the beginning Master. What are you thinking?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Do you remember two weeks after Bandomeer when I came in late and you were asleep on the couch?"

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. "Of course." But, he couldn't figure out where this was going.

"Why were you asleep on the couch?"

"I was waiting up for you."

Qui-Gon nodded. "That's what I thought. I was out getting drunk with Mace. I could have told you then. I'm sorry that I'm only telling you now."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Really, Master. It's all right."

"The tea?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan sat up straight. "Now?" he asked. He should have known that his master would want tea.

"No, that night. Was the tea yours?"

"No… I made it for you," Obi-Wan answered honestly.

"I'm such a stupid fool. I know it's late. But, thank you."

Obi-Wan smiled, surprised at how much the thanks meant to him. "You're welcome." He paused then added, "Now, I'm certain that's not all that is bothering you. Please, Master, speak to me."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "I haven't been an easy Master for you. You've tried to care for me over and over, and I never let you. It wasn't you, Obi. I didn't want to burden you. I burdened Xanatos, and he made me feel like it. But, you… I don't feel like a burden to you. I wish I had known this sooner."

"You're not a burden Master. I love you. I care for you. I always will."

To Obi-Wan's surprise, Qui-Gon started to cry harder. "What is it Master?"

"Do you remember the night that Siri broke your heart?" he asked between sobs.

"Of course. It was just after Master Tahls funeral." Obi-Wan mentally kicked himself. He couldn't believe that he had just brought that up. But, he remembered that night clearly. It was the best and worst night of his life. It was the best because Qui-Gon finally opened up to him. It was the worst because he realized the degree to which he had been a bad Padawan.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember your pain… and mine. I remember how it was the first time we really bonded. And I remember your guilt. Obi, I didn't mean to cause you guilt."

Surprised that Qui-Gon remembered that, Obi-Wan tried to brush it off. "Hush now, Master. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." He sneezed forcefully and took a quivering breath. "That night, I made you feel like you were a burden to me. A bad padawan, as I recall. Obi, nothing could be further from the truth. You are good. You are so good to me. You always were."

Tears were stinging Obi-Wans eyes. "Thank you, Master," he whispered. For the first time in his life, he felt like his Master saw him. Instead of seeing through him.

"That night, you said 'just'. Do you remember?"

Obi-Wan thought for a second before admitting that he did not.

"You said… hah… scuse…" Quickly, he grabbed his handkerchief. "Hah-ketchump!"

"Blessings Master. Are you all right?"

Qui-Gon nodded and continued. "That night, you said that you didn't mean to surmise something, and that you wouldn't question my judgment again…"

"Oh, Qui. It's over. Don't worry about it."

"I've worried for year, afraid to ask you. Afraid of the answer. Afraid I failed you."

"I just wished you'd share more with me. But, we do that now. It's fixed. You've already fixed it."

Qui-Gon nodded. Suddenly, he felt very tired. "Thank you for being attentive. I don't know how I could have made it through today without you."

"You're welcome Master. I'm here for you, always." With a small hug, and a force suggestion,


End file.
